Organized Chaos
by tierraangelica
Summary: Kagome his part of the prestigious yakuza family; the Higurashi's. Kagome plans to be the head of the family to save her brother from a gangsters life. But her father tells her the only way that will happen is if she get's married! Now Kagome has to deal with her fiancé living with them for one month. Meanwhile she just wants to lead a normal high school life? Not a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Nor do I profit from making this*

...

"Hey there beautiful," the boy commented. "Why don't you come hang out with us?"

His two friends smiled encouragingly at the young female.

The girl smiled sweetly."No thanks."

"Come on honey, it'll be fun," he promised.

The girl tried again to brush them off sweetly but her voice started to crack with her ever growing fear. "I-I'm waiting for someone."

"But it's not safe to be here alone. Let us take care of you," he leaned in real close and reached up to touch her face. The girl pressed back against the cement wall and closed her eyes.

With a surprised outburst the guy was suddenly on the ground holding his jaw.

"What the hell?!" He yelled.

A taller high school girl with her black hair in a bun stood before him now.

The mystery girl turned to the frightened middle schooler with a gentle smile. "From now on please wait on the school steps, ok? You never know what kind of people are around."

As a reply the young girl nodded vigorously.

"Good. Now I think I see your mom walking this way so go ahead and meet her. Keep this our little secret ok?"

Again the girl nodded and ran off in the direction of her mother.

"Hey!" The black haired girl was slammed against the wall. "I guess you wanted to play with us instead huh?" He smirked in a way that was supposed to scare her.

She started to give a muffled laugh.

While he was confused with her reaction she brought up her knee into his stomache.

"Ha! Give me a break asshole!" She yelled and glared down at the guy with an amused smile and crossed arms. "What kind of creeps try to pick up a girl in front of a middle school. You guys look old enough to be college drop outs."

The guy let go of his stomache and struggled to his feet. "Why you little..."

He threw a punch at her and she swiftly bobbed her head to the side and brought up her foot to side kick him in the ribs.

The guy fell back onto the ground gasping in pain now holding his side.

She looked down at him with a icy glare.

"Don't fuck with me. I haven't seen the color of blood in awhile and I kinda miss it," she threatened menacingly. She kneeled down and grabbed the guy by the front of his shirt. "If I ever see you or your buddies around this area ever again you'll be sorry."

"What shit are you spewing? You can't do that." One spoke up.

She released the guy and pulled up her shirt enough to reveal her side.

They saw her tattoo and the Japanese lettering that spelled the name _Higuarashi_.

"T-that's-"

"This territory belongs to the Higuarashi's," she summarized putting down her shirt and standing straight up.

His friends scrambled to help their companion up and left; yelling back some harsh insults to protect their pride.

The girl huffed and jogged to the middle school entrance gates. She was going to be late again thanks to those idiots.

"Hey sis," her brother greeted her as she reached the gates.

"Hey Souta." She smiled and slowed down into a walk along side one another away from the school.

"Kagome you know you don't have to pick me up from school everyday," her little brother stated. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know, I know," she rolled her eyes. "You got confessed to by a girl and all the sudden your an adult," she said sarcastically.

Souta gaped at her. "How'd you know about that? It just happened today!"

"As your older sister I know everything," Kagome said matter of factly. "Not to mention...there was a pink envelope with your name on it sticking out of your bag." She waved around the envelope she'd snatched from the bag slung over his shoulder.

Souta quickly snatched it from her and shoved it in his pocket. "Well your just jealous I got confessed too and you're still a high schooler who still hasn't had a boyfriend," he snickered.

Her eyebrow twitched and she clenched her fist in front of her. "Why you little brat..." She grabbed his cheeks and stretched them outwards.

Souta pushed her away and rubbed his cheeks. "Guys don't like violent girls."

"Talk to me when your voice gets deeper," she retorted.

Kagome's shoulder suddenly bumped into someone. She turned her head to apologize. "Sorry."

Her eyes widened at the icy glare she received from the tall male. His sharp eyes seemed to pierce her and put her whole body on edge. The glare probably only lasted a few seconds but it felt like a whole hour for Kagome.

_What the hell..._Kagome thought. She wasn't one to be intimidated easily but that stranger...

"Hey Kagome! Are you listening?" souta called.

She snapped out of it not realizing she had stopped walking. "Sorry I got distracted."

"Guys don't like airheaded girls either," Souta proclaimed.

The two continued their way home in bickering argument. When they finally entered the gates to their house they were automatically greeted by bowing males on either side of them.

"Welcome home Lady Kagome and Young Master Souta!"

"I thought I've told you guys to stop greeting us like this," Kagome spoke. "And to stop calling me _Lady_ Kagome."

"We apologize for disobeying your orders Lady Kagome. How would you like to punish us?" The groups mediator spoke, he was a tal, bald, hefty man.

"What? I'm not going to punish you."

"Of course Lady Kagome. We can't expect you to deal with low lives like us. We'll punish ourselves."

Kagome face palmed in disbelief. "No I meant...forget it. Just continue to greet us that way," she conceited.

"Yes Lady Kagome!" They all said in unison.

_The things she had to deal with sometimes..._Kagome thought.

She followed Souta inside the house. "We're home," she yelled into the house.

their was a glint of metal before Kagome dropped into a crouching position. She got up and yanked the kitchen knife out of the wall.

"What the hell dad?!" she yelled at the older male. He sat in a chair at the table in the living room reading a newspaper like nothing had happened. Her father had a very stone like face with his sturdy hard features. With the scruff around his jaw from not shaving he looked even more sketchy to Kagome.

"You should always be on guard," their father answered seriously. "These are important things you need to know Souta for when you take over the business. My boy taking over the family business!" Her father seemed to get teary eyed as he started day dreaming about Souta taking over.

Was this really the all mighty yakuza leader who had single handedly blackmailed the Japanese government into giving the Higuarashi group government clearance?

Kagome clenched her teeth and threw the knife back at the older male. He didn't even flinch when it struck right by his throat into the dining chair.

"I see your aim his improved greatly Kagome," he commented with a smile.

She walked over and slammed her hand down on the table. "Cut the crap old man! Stop filling Souta's head with unnecessary things!"

Her father slammed his fist into the table and stood to glare at his daughter. "Ungrateful daughter of mine. Learn to respect your elders."

They were in a stale mate glare and neither one of them was willing to move.

Souta grimaced at the too and sighed. "Mom! They're at it again!" he called into the house.

"Really you two? Do you need to fight everyday?" Kagome's mother walked into the living room holding a plate with cookies.

She still looked young even though she was getting into her forties. Her short black hair was still its deep rich color like Kagome's. Nobody ever believed a housewife like her could be married to such a dangerous person like Kagome's father.

"Your daughter needs to learn her place," the male spoke.

"I'm taking over the family business not Souta, Kagome stated for the millionth time.

Mrs. Higuarashi sighed and looked at Souta. "What started all of this?"

"Probably when dad threw a knife at Kagome when we came inside," Souta answered his mother earnestly, knowing better then to lie.

"_What._" The plate snapped in half and the cookies fell to the floor.

That is, no one could believe it...until they saw Mrs. Higuarashi's temper.

"Now your in for it old man," Kagome snickered and walked over to Souta to watch the show.

"You did what to our little girl, _dear_?" She strained the last part. Her mouth twitched as her smile began to falter.

"We need to train them to protect themselves-" He dodged the half of the plate that his wife threw at him.

"Yes, from other people!" She threw the other half at him like a ninja star.

Again Mr. higuarashi dodged but was caught off guard and the chair she had thrown hit him in the back.

suddenly Mrs. Higuarashi gasped. "Oh dear! Looks like I let my temper slip a little. Oh darn. The cookies are ruined too."

To Kagome and Souta this was normal but they still couldn't believe how scary their mom could be.

...

Kagome but away the last dish she had washed from the night's dinner.

"Kagome," her father called from the table where he still sat.

"Yeah dad?" she answered.

"Come with me. We need to talk," he ordered.

Kagome diligently followed him even though she already knew where they were going. They entered an empty room with a few large floor tables and cushions for seats. This was the meeting room for the group to discuss business. At the front was a shrine with the generations of Higuarashi males who sat in the same spot Kagome's father now took his seat in. Kagome kneeled down onto a pillow in front of him as it was custom to do so.

"Kagome, do you truly wish to take your brother's place as the head of this family?" His tone was deadly serious and Kagome realized what they were about to discuss was no laughing matter.

"Yes father," she replied in the same tone. "I do."

"As a female it is very challenging for outsiders, rival gangs, and gang partners to take you seriously. The only way that you could lead is if you were to take on a powerful husband."

Kagome's eyes widened at the statement but she remained put and tried to stay calm.

"Our rival gang the Taisho family has become greatly suspicious of our contract of being trustworthy. I'm afraid that a very deadly war will break out between the families."

"But we've always had a good relationship with them," Kagome interrupted. "How can they find us dishonest?"

"People will always have doubts Kagome. As a treaty to stop it their leader, Toga, and I both agreed that joining the families would be a good idea. Toga has a son one year older than you."

She processed all the data. "So if I wish to take over the family I will have to be married to this stranger." Her voice was mono-tone and she couldn't look her father in the eye.

"For the time being he will be coming to stay with us starting tomorrow for one month. If you are willing to show me that you are so dedicated to becoming this groups leader by not sabotaging this plan then I will work harder to find another solution. Do you understand?" He asked her.

Kagome nodded and looked her father in the eye. "Yes, I will try my best. May I be excused now?"

"Yes."

Kagome got up and made her way to the door. Once she was outside the room she slammed her fist into the wall and started to hyper ventilate.

To have to marry a complete stranger. She would never get the chance to fall in love voluntarily now. But, if this is what she had to do to make sure Souta was kept away from the family business she would take it on.

"Kagome?"

She whipped her head up and saw Souta. Quickly retracting her fist from the wall she stood straight up and made her voice sound cheery.

"Hey Souta. Shouldn't you be doing your homework or messaging your girlfriend?" She walked by and messed up his hair.

"I'll take over as the head of the family."

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. "What?"

"When I'm old enough I'll do it. So...So you can get married to whoever you want!" he exclaimed with watery eyes.

Kagome smiled at him and laughed. "What's with you little brother?" She smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Souta gripped his head.

"Don't go saying stupid things! If dad hears you he'll never let go of your promise. I'll be fine. I can't get a guy on my own anyways. Plus, this guy will probably beg his family not to marry me." Kagome petted he brother's head and smiled. "So don't worry about me."

Souta couldn't believe how strong his sister could be. He wiped his eyes and said,"Y-yeah. Who wants to marry someone like you. Your such a terrible cook you burnt the water trying to boil rice." Souta quickly ran ahead.

"Hey get back here! That only happened because I couldn't find the rice!" Kagome chased after him.

...

**AN:** Oh geez...Another new story plot? Come on head I've already got so many unfinished stories stop making up ideas -

Anyways R&R what you think please.

**Is the rating ok?** There will be some cussing and mild violence but I don't plan to go into extreme cuss words or detailed acts of violence...


	2. Chapter 2

Organized chaos

...

"Sir, they're here." One of the members informed.

Kagome's father perked up at the news. "Thank you. Please let them in." He looked at his daughter as he stood. "Remember to behave yourself."

Kagome stood up and rubbed her arm. "I get it but did I really have to wear this?"

She was referring to the blue dress with a white ribbon around the waist that came to a bow in the back. But with it she were a pair of white flats and her mother put her hair up in a braided bun.

"Doesn't our little girl look so feminine?" He swooned to his wife grabbing her hands.

"She simply looks adorable!" Mrs. Higurashi agreed.

Kagome couldn't believe them. Sure she didn't were dresses very often-actually rarely-but did they have to make a big deal of it.

"Why do I feel like a gift wrapped present," Kagome spat tensely.

Souta snickered at that beside her.

"Remember to smile dear," Mrs. Higuarashi said quickly and smiled herself as their guests walked in.

"Ah Toga, Sesshoumaru! Welcome to our home!" Her dad welcomed and shook Toga's hand.

"Nice too see you as well," Toga answered.

This was not the first time Kagome had seen Toga. He was around her fathers age and had long silver hair that was always pulled back with a black ribbon.

However it was her first time meeting Sesshoumaru. As she looked at him she realized he was the guy she's bumped into a few days before. She by the color of his eyes, a golden honey, and the how they were so keen-edged.

So this was the guy she might have to marry.

She was pleasantly surprised to see he was very handsome. Much like his father his hair was very long and a silvery white, but Sesshoumaru let it lay flat down.

Kagome wondered why his mother hadn't attended. She'd only met the very intimidating female once when she was very young.

"This is our son Souta," she faintly heard. "And our daughter Kagome," her father introduced.

Hearing her name Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and smiled. "Nice too meet you." She held out her hand to Toga who shook it, then to Sesshoumaru.

Instead of taking her hand He only looked at her in a sweeping glance; head to toe.

"She's very plain," he stated.

It took a few moments for Kagome to let the words sink in.

_What?!_ She thought in anger.

Kagome put her hand back down and took a breath before smiling. "Oh Sesshoumaru-sama you're so mean!" Kagome added a giggle for good measure.

_Call me plain you bastard. I can't beleive I thought he was handsome!_

"Please excuse my rude son," Toga apologized. "He's very cold natured sometimes."

Mr. Higuarashi brushed off the apology. "No problem at all. Come let us go talk. Kagome please show Sesshoumaru to his room."

"Of course." She turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled sweetly. "Please follow me."

_Ok Kagome be the bigger person. You can do this. Try making small talk._

"So do you play any sports?" she asked him.

"No."

"Any hobbies?"

"None of your concern really."

_Keep it together Kagome. _

They finally walked into the bedroom. "I hope you like it," she walked over near the bed. "Although it is a little empty now-"

Kagome found herself pinned to the bed mid-sentence.

"Huh?" She spoke aloud.

"Let's get to know each other." Sesshoumaru crouched over her, placing a hand on her thigh.

_Crap! I can't hit him! He might get offended and tell his father I'm too violent to marry!_

"Um, I ah, I thought that was what I was doing," Kagome said nervously. She tried to scoot back but hit the backboard of the bed. "So what's your favorite color?"

"You're too noisy," he complained and brought his face closer.

She put her head to the side. "That's not a color silly!"

He tried to follow her head as she whipped back and forth.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her chin to keep her still.

"I think I hear our parents coming!" she yelled and pointed at the door.

While she was distracted Sesshoumaru brought his lips down on hers.

Kagome couldn't help but take notice of her soft yet fierce this kiss was.

When he broke away he smirked and whispered in her ear. "You were just too nervous to ask for this right?"

Sesshoumaru brought his head back to look at her face and his smirk dropped.

Kagome herself did not even realize the tear that streaked down her cheek. Only that she had snapped.

She brought her knee up into his gut. He grunted at the harsh contact.

"You cocky bastard," she muttered. While he was still in shock she bent both her legs with her feet against his lower abdomen and pushed him sideways off of her and onto the floor. The force caused the vase on the side table to rattle off and crash to the floor.

"Don't assume every girl wants you like that! I didn't want to lose my first kiss to someone like you!" She seethed breathing heavily while standing over him.

Sesshoumaru didn't speak.

"Kagome! Are you ok?!" Her mother called down the hallway. The footsteps of their parents got more defined as they got closer.

Kagome gasped. "Damn it..."

This was it. She snapped and now her father would never take her vow seriously.

_It was all Sesshoumaru's fault though!_

Her father appeared in the doorway first taking in the scene. "What happened?"

"Dad I-"

"It was my fault. I fell and the impact made the vase fall. Kagome was about to help me up." He looked at Kagome who caught on quick and helped him to his feet.

"Sorry to have caused you any alarm."

Kagome's father looked between the two suspiciously but seemed to believe them. "Well I'm glad it was nothing serious."

"Sesshoumaru," Toga spoke. "We'll be leaving soon so say your good bye to Kagome then come meet me at the front door."

With that they left.

Kagome wasn't sure what to say now. Should she thank him? But it had been his fault to begin with.

"A plain, manly, virgin," Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

Each word hit Kagome like an arrow.

Once she had collected what was left of her shattered confidence she looked at him seriously. "Why did you lie?"

"You cried. So we're even now."

It might have just been her adrenaline but her heart seemed to skip a beat.

_Maybe Sesshoumaru wasn't all that bad of a guy? _

"That's why I hate virgin's though. Too emotional."

Kagome scowled. _Nope. I definitely hate him. _

"I'll be looking forward to staying here and learning more about you Kagome," he smirked before walking out of the room.

Kagome fell to the floor. "I think a little piece of my soul just died inside."

She made herself stand up and walk to where her family was sending off Toga and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru grinned at her before leaving and Kagome felt ill.

"Well you two look like you got along great!" Kagome's mother exclaimed when their guests had left.

"Yeah like a dog and a cat," she muttered sarcastically.

"What was that dear?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. "If anyone needs me I'll be outside practicing boxing."

...

Kagome walked into the kitchen already dressed in her school uniform. She was savoring these last peaceful moments before that dog Sesshoumaru came here to live with them.

The thought gave Kagome a question.

She looked over at her father as she sat down to eat breakfast. "Hey dad, is someone going to drive Sesshoumaru to his school when he comes to stay with us?"

"Funny you mention that." He took off his reading glasses and put down the newspaper. "It seems you made such a good impression on Sesshoumaru he has asked to be transferred to your high school for the time he stays here."

Kagome dropped her eating utensil onto the table and slammed her fist down. "WHAT?!"

"I know! I was surprised as well!" her father exclaimed. "I knew that dress was a nice touch," he said smugly stroking his chin.

"Old man..." Kagome's voice was quivering with rage.

"Sorry my son but as of now your odds of being leader are low," Mr. Higuarashi spoke.

"Don't drag me into this," Souta declared.

"How could you let this happen!" Kagome shouted.

"What's wrong with your fiancé wanting to be with you more often?" her dad said innocently.

"You know damn well what's wrong!"

"Psh. Keep talking like that and you'll scare him away," he mumbled.

"That's it let's go!" Kagome stood up.

"Oh you want to get schooled by your old man huh?"

"Mooooom!" Souta called nonchalantly as he ate his breakfast.

...

**AN:** In this fic Sesshoumaru is human btw. Idk if anyone was not sure.

I hope Sesshoumaru is not too OCC...

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

*Day 1*

...

"Hey sis," Souta spoke as they walked away from their house. "Dad said Sesshoumaru would be here in a few minutes."

"So?" Kagome replied taking long strides.

Souta had to jog slowly to keep up. "So shouldn't we wait for him?"

"Nope," Kagome answered.

With Kagome's fast pace they were making great time. They stepped onto the sidewalk next to the main road with cars moving both ways and saw Souta's middle school up ahead. She slowed down to her normal pace.

"So tell me more about your girlfriend," Kagome teased her brother.

Souta blushed a bright red. "Psh, I'm not telling you."

"Oh come on, why not?" Kagome laughed.

Kagome heard a car pulling up near them and on instinct put Souta behind her and took a defensive stance.

The shiny polished black car rolled to a stop to where Kagome could see her reflection in the pitch black tinted passenger window. She eyed it suspiciously.

The passenger window rolled down to reveal Sesshoumaru.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and now eyed the passenger in the car with distrust.

"You don't look sketchy at all," Kagome grumbled sarcastically.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You walk to school?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "We have legs, might as well use them."

He smirked at her comment. "How modest."

The car door opened and Sesshoumaru stepped out. She noticed he was wearing the school uniform. Khaki pants, white button down, dark green jacket, but not the dark green tie. He left the jacket open as most guys did too.

"That'll be all," he told the driver.

The car drove off towards it's next destination.

Kagome scowled. "You don't have to walk with us ya know."

"Well I wouldn't want to be seen as 'sketchy'," he threw her words back at her with a cocky grin.

Kagome shot him a glare before turning her head up in the air and continuing walking. Souta followed his sister diligently but looked back occasionally to eye Sesshoumaru who trailed behind them. They came to a stop at the middle school entrance.

"Have a nice day at school," Kagome waved to Souta as he entered the middle school grounds.

She was aware of Sesshoumaru standing next to her but waited until her brother was safely in the building before continuing on her way. Kagome tried to keep a distance from him but his long legs aloud him to easily keep pace with her so she had to accept his presence. But that doesn't mean she liked it.

After a few minutes of silence Sesshoumaru spoke. "You can't ignore me forever."

"Watch me," Kagome spat back.

"What would your father say about such a thing?" he said nonchalantly.

While one hand held the handle of her bag the other balled into a fist at her side.

"Your a very devoted sister," Sesshoumaru noted. "I thought you were going to attack the car when it pulled up."

"The family is constantly threatened. As the eldest I take responsibility over protecting my family." Her voice softened a bit as she said the next line. "Souta has a future ahead of him away from a gangster's life."

"That's why I'm suffering the feat of dealing with you." Her voice and turned sour again.

"Loyalty is an attractive trait in a woman," Sesshoumaru commented.

Kagome looked at him and turned away with her blush. He was teasing her.

As the high school came into view she stopped and whirled on him. "Look, at school I'm a very busy person so I can't be bothered to deal with you. I'll show you around the school today because I'm a nice person."

"I'm so grateful," he replied in fake courteousy.

"Let me see your schedule," she held out her hand.

He fished out a piece of folded paper from his pants pocket and handed it to her.

Kagome unfolded it and scanned the contents. "Let's see here..."

she looked wide eyed at the paper and scanned it a few more times to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

"You...You have all your classes with me," she choked out.

Sesshoumaru took the paper and looked it over himself. "How convenient"

Something was not right here Kagome concluded, whether it was his doing or her father's.

Kagome continued to walk with Sesshoumaru behind her. Once she got onto school grounds she relaxed her face a bit and slowed down. Her eyes caught her target and she smirked.

There at the entrance of the school was the head of the disciplinary committee, Masato Shuji. He was tall and lean but had a nice muscle to him. As always his short blonde hair was neatly combed and his uniform was up to school standards from every detail. Kagome walked towards him with a smile.

When he noticed her he gave a smile that made Kagome's heart skip a beat. "Morning Kagome," he greeted kindly.

"Good morning President Masato," she replied. "Catch any dress code violators?"

"A few but I had them shapen up," he said proudly.

Kagome giggled at him. "We have a meeting today right?"

"That's right. I know you'll be on time though," he winked.

Her cheeks flushed red. "Of course. Wouldn't miss it."

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Someone yelled from behind them.

Kagome had a bad feeling when she turned around. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Sesshoumaru and one of the schools misfits staring at one another.

Sesshoumaru glared at the kid. "Who do you think you're talking to ingrate?"

Before Kagome reacted Masato was already jogging over to them and Kagome followed quickly.

"Excuse me gentleman," Masato interrupted standing between them. "But fighting is not allowed at school. Please refrain from-"

"Shut the hell up! This has nothing to do with you," the loud mouth guy yelled and went to shove Masato who in turn moved out of the way and put the loud mouth into a head lock.

"I suggest you settle down," Masato's voice deepened. "School is for getting an education not for hooligans. This is your warning."

"Ok! Ok!" the kid yelled trying to wiggle out of Masato's grip.

Masato let go pushing him forward. "Good," he said in his normally cheery voice. "Next time it's a trip to the principle!" he called as the guy walked off.

Kagome smiled at him in awe. "That was great Masato!"

He sighed. "I wish I didn't have to resort to violence though."

"It's ok Makato. It's for the good of the school," she encouraged.

"True," he agreed. Masato turned his eyes on Sesshoumaru. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Ah, Makato this is Sesshoumaru," Kagome introduced nervously. "He's a new student. I was just about to show him around."

"Always being a helpful person. that's what I like about you," Makato patted her on the shoulder and Kagome blushed fiercely at his words. "I'll leave him to you then. Please inform him of our dress code too." Makato eyed Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No problem! Bye bye now!" She waved him off and scowled at Sesshoumaru. "Seriously? First day at school and you almost get into a fight?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "Who was that?"

"That was the school's best student Makato Shuji. He's got the top scores of the class and his the Disciplinary Committee President. He is also on the Judo team and took the school to championships. He would be the class president of our grade but he has so much to do already," Kagome boasted on his behalf and swooned at the mention.

She returned to herself and looked at him. "Don't embarrass me while your here. The school dress code dictates that all boys should wear the tie that goes a long with the uniform," she recited. "As vice president of the Disciplinary Committee it is my responsibility to ensure all students follow the school rules.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her with a stoic face. "Is this some sort of a joke?"

Kagome glared at him. "What's so funny about that?"

"You are the daughter of a notorious gang and your the vice president of the Disciplinary Committee. The irony in the statement is stunningly insulting."

"Just because I'm the daughter of a gangster doesn't mean I have to act uncivilized!"

Kagome stomped away leaving him there. "Find your own way to class!"

...

Kagome sat in class still angry.

_What does he know anyways?_ she thought.

Kagome had her reasons for doing what she did. All she wanted was to experience a normal high school girl's life. Middle school had been hell for her. she had been a wild kid. constantly getting in fights, breaking school rules, she'd even taken up smoking. But her first year in high school Makato showed up and had given her the lecture of a lifetime for her appearance and constant fights.

After that Kagome had reinvented herself completely to an upstanding citizen to get closer to Makato. And all her hard work would pay off this year.

Zoned out with her memories and plans Kagome hadn't noticed what the teacher was saying but he pointed in her direction.

Kagome snapped out of it and noticed Sessoumaru taking a seat next to her.

"W-wait a second sensei! What happened to Hina?" Kagome was referring to the girl who used to sit next to her.

"She moved a few seats back," the teacher answered and nodded her head towards the back of the classroom.

Kagome turned around to see Hina in a new seat.

"Any other interruptions Mrs. Higurashi?"

"No ma'am..." Kagome replied.

The oddity was not a coincidence. As the day went on Kagome noticed in every class, all the students who used to sit next to her had been relocated to a different seating arrangement and Sesshoumaru replaced them.

By the time school ended Kagome was ready to brawl with her old man.

"I can't believe he went that far!" Kagome screamed a loud seething with anger as she headed toward Souta's school.

Sesshoumaru walked right next to her listening to her rant. Souta waited at the entrance but Kagome kept walking only saying, "Let's go."

Souta followed suit and looked at Sesshoumaru for an explanation.

"Your father's doing," he offered.

Souta nodded in understanding.

When they returned the Higurashi house they were welcomed by her father.

"Welcome home children!" he bellowed with a smile.

Kagome stomped over to her father. "So how'd you do it? Did you threaten them?"

Mr. Higurashi played dumb. "Dear please calm down."

"Did you pay them off?" Kagome seethed.

"Such behavior in front of a guest Kagome is _rude_." Her father said. He turned to Sesshoumaru."Please excuse her, she's very emotional at times but she's very sturdy and dependable mind you."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her father was trying to sell Kagome like a car!

Kagome's mother came into the living with a plate. "Anyone want some rice cakes?"

"Unbelievable!" she yelled and walked away from the living room and down the hallway to her room.

She slammed the door with a loud smack.

"Oh my, " Mrs. Higurashi poke. "I didn't know she hated rice cakes so much."

The males in room kept quiet and avoided correcting her.

...

AN: Update, update, update :D R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

*Day 2*

...

Kagome covered her mouth as she gave a long yawn. she stretched her arms upward towards the ceiling and felt the soreness in her muscles from sleeping.

She walked into the kitchen where her family was gathered. Her dad was reading a newspaper, her brother was studying a book, and her mom was cooking. She laid her school uniform jacket on the back of the chair.

"Morning," she told her family and yawned again.

"Good morning Kagome," her mom replied and turned to face her daughter. "Could you go make sure Sesshoumaru is awake?"

Kagome was still astounded how hearing one single person's name could turn her so bitter.

"Sure mom," Kagome grumbled.

She walked to the hallway that was on the opposite side of the of the house from where Kagome's room was. When she reached Sesshomaru room she knocked twice.

"Hey, are you awake?" Kagome called.

No answer.

Well I tried, Kagome concluded.

As she turned to take her leave the door opened wide to reveal Sesshoumaru half dressed. His white button down wide open. Kagome had to appreciate how the skin on his chest and stomach looked so smooth on such chiseled muscles.

_Your staring idiot!_ she scolded herself.

"Like what you see?" Sesshoumaru teased.

Kagome averted her eyes to look past him and into his room.

"Mom sent me here to make sure you were awake. Now that I know your are, I'll..." Kagome trailed off as she spotted something in the waist bin next to the desk in the room.

She shoved past him into the room and snatched the tie out of the trash.

"This is part of the school uniform. you have to wear it," Kagome informed him.

"No," Sesshoumaru smirked at her irritated face.

"Put the tie on," Kagome demanded.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her tone of voice. "No," he said in a firmer tone.

Anybody else would have backed off with that look and voice, but Kagome Higurashi was getting him to wear the tie.

She changed tactics and gave the most genuine smile she could muster up. "Please put the tie on Sesshoumaru?" she offered it as a choice.

Sessshoumaru acted as if he would consider it but gave another, "No."

"Put the damn tie on!" she ordered in her regular voice.

Kagome rushed him and slipped the tie around his neck. Sesshoumaru took hold of both her hands and they were locked in a battle of strength.

And to Kagome's dislike, she was losing.

Trying to get the upper ground Kagome tried to move her sock covered foot backwards but felt herself slip backwards. Taking the tie and Sesshoumaru with her.

When she felt the impact of the fall it had hurt less then she had she opened her eyed she was staring down at Sesshoumaru's face and could feel his hand on her back. Instead of being on the floor she was lying on his chest. As she inspected the situation she saw the reason they were in a mess like this in the first place.

She straddle his stomach and grabbed the tie in booth hands. She was able to make the two ends into a loop before Sesshoumaru grabbed both her hands with one of his.

She tugged the tie forward to bring their faces closer.

"Stop fighting!" she shouted at him.

"Ahem," someone coughed from the door way.

Kagome froze and turned her head with wide eyes.

Her little brother stood in the doorway.

Kagome was suddenly aware of the scene. Kagome in her school uniform straddling Sesshoumaru's naked chest while they were on the floor.

"S-Souta. It's, its not what it looks like," Kagome stumbled.

Souta put both open hands in front of him as if to say "I don't want to know".

"Mom wanted to let you know breakfast is ready." With the message delivered her slowly backed out of the room and left.

"Wait, Souta! Let me Explain!" Kagome called. "It was the tie!" Kagome unknowingly tugged on the tie still around Sesshoumaru's neck.

Kagome quickly got to her feet and glared at Sesshoumaru. "This is all your fault."

Sesshoumaru stood up himself. "I seem to recall being attacked, being strangled with a tie, and sexually assaulted," he ticked off on his fingers. "I do believe that makes me the victim."

Kagome gaped at him. "That's rich coming from somebody who forcibly kissed me!"

Sesshoumaru leaned towards her and tilted her chin up. "However if you want to wrestle me every morning I might consider wearing the tie."

Kagome turned a bright red and slapped his hand away.

"Pervert!" She stomped out of the room.

...

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up to see her friends waving. Moko and Nao walked towards her. The two looked really different from one another in styles and it was always a surprise when people found out they were friends.

Moko was darker skinned and loved beauty products. She changed her hair style on a regular basis and she had a rough personality so she had a tough time getting along with people. However men seemed to chase her everywhere she went. Kagome noticed today her hair was braided into cornrows that led into a pony tail.

Then there was Nao. She was a beauty with a thin frame, perfect skin, and long straight black hair that ended at her chest. She dressed modestly and didn't wear any make-up. The only problem was her cold nature and the emotionless tone she used to talk. It scared people for sure.

"Hey guys," she greeted in a deflated down.

"Are you ok?" Moko asked with a thin eyebrow cocked.

"You seem drained of energy," Nao stated in her cool mono-tone voice.

"I am," Kagome sighed.

"Hey isn't that the new guy everyone's talking about?" Moko pointed behind Kagome.

She didn't turn around though because soon Sesshoumaru had stopped beside Kagome. Moko's lip-gloss covered lips curved into a smile and Nao gave a blank stare of curiosity.

"Guys, this is Sesshoumaru, he's staying with my family for a month," Kagome explained. "This is Moko and Nao," she named.

"Well hello there," Moko purred. "Kagome, I can't believe you didn't tell us you had such an attractive man living in your house."

Sesshoumaru smirked down at Moko in appreciation.

Kagome was going to gag. She put a hand on Moko's shoulder. "Trust me, you don't want any of that," Kagome jabbed her thumb in Sessoumaru's direction.

"Nice to meet you," Nao greeted.

Sesshoumaru nodded at her politely.

"So Sesshoumaru, why don't you join us for lunch today?" Moko invited.

"I accept your invitation."

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome started put Moko put an arm around her shoulder's and squeezed Kagome's face.

"Just precious isn't she?" Moko teased as the bell ran over head and Kagome was dragged away by Moko. "See you at lunch!"

Once they were in the building Moko released Kagome.

"Ow! Was that necessary!" Kagome glared at Moko.

"Completely. This is why you're boyfirendless Kagome. No sex appeal or charm at all."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and ignored those comments.

Moko pulled out a compact mirror to check her makeup. "I love you Kagome but even the Robot has a boyfriend."

She was referring to Nao who gave the slightest blush on an other wise calm face.

"Wow Nao, congratulations," Kagome said sincerely.

She was jealous for sure but she was glad her friend had found somebody that liked her real self. That's something Kagome wanted more than anything.

"But don't worry we'll help you get Sesshoumaru to fall for ya," Moko smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"That's not even a joke," Kagome replied feeling ill. "You know I like Makato."

"You're _still_ hung up on that guy?" Moko gave her an exasperated look.

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "And I'll finally get him this year with the spring festival just a short ways away."

The warning bell rang and Kagome snapped out of it. "I've got to get to class. See you guys later!"

Moko and Nao waved.

"Poor girl. Doesn't even know what she wants," Moko sighed.

Nao nodded in agreement.

...

Sesshoumaru and AKgome sat down across from Moko at a how lovely the spring time was the group always sat outside.

"Where's Nao?" Kagome asked.

"I think she went to her locker," Moko answered. "So do you play any sports Sesshoumaru?"

"Not for a team but I do play occasionally with some acquaintances of mine."

"Really? What's your favorite sport?"

"Martial arts and basketball," he answered.

"what a coincidence! Kagome has always been a big athletic type." Moko winked in Kagome's direction.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her friend not wanting any part at what Moko was trying to do.

As the conversation went on Kagome realized it hadn't been terrible for Sesshoumaru to be there with them.

Maybe she had overreacted a bit.

In the middle of the conversation Kagome spotted Ryo coming towards them. He put a finger to his lips and Kagome kept quiet and smirked down at her food so she wouldn't give him away.

Ryo covered Moko's eyes with his hands. "Guess who."

Moko smiled. "Is it...Shin?"

Ryo scowled.

"I'm just kidding Ryo," Moko giggled and pulled his hands away from her. She gave him a peck on the lips as he sat down next to her.

Ryo was Moko's current boyfriend and in Kagome's opinion, the best one Moko had dated. Kagome had always thought being chased by men meant you got your pick but as she learned watching Moko date a lot sleeze balls and low life's there wasn't much to pick from. Ryo was a nice guy, funny, he had a part time job, and treated Moko like she wasn't just a piece of meat.

"Ryo this is Sesshoumaru," Moko introduced.

Ryo turned his green eye's on Sesshoumaru and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Sesshoumaru shook his hand. "Like wise."

"He's staying with Kagome for a little while," Moko explained.

"In what world is a month 'a little-" Kagome shut her mouth as she felt Moko's foot come down on her's. "Ow!"

"Oh, are you ok Kagome?" Moko asked innocently batting her light brown her eyes.

Kagome glared.

"Uh-oh," Moko look past Kagome.

Kagome turned to see Nao walking at a very determined yet put together pace toward the table.

"What's wrong Nao?" Kagome asked.

"There's a female at the entrance of the school waiting for you Kagome."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "Really... That's weird."

In the past it had been a regular occurrence for people to come find her and challenge her to a fight. Although nobody had been able to beat her the more she won the more people came to challenge her. But she had long ago stopped getting herself into those types of situations.

She stood up and made her way to the entrance of the school.

Kagome saw a very attractive girl leaning against the pillar of the school's entrance. Her face was diamond shaped and she had a pair of small lips that were covered in a maroon lipstick. Her hair short hair was long enough to be put into a pony tail with a hair tie with dangling feathers. Her clothes screamed punk and rock and roll with a pair of leopard print ankle boots with a heel, a leather mini skirt, and a white tank top with a black jacket with leopard print fur and the end of the sleeves and around the collar.

No only that but Kagome had no idea who she was.

A couple of guys stood there talking to her but the girl just ignored them and were a sour face.

Kagome walked up to her. "Um excuse me?"

Kagura snapped her head to attention and narrowed her eyes at KAgome.

"Are you Kagome Higuarashi?"

"Yes," Kagome answered cautiously.

The girl pushed off the wall and came to face Kagome. On closer inspection the girl's eyes were assort of cherry wood brown with the hint of red.

"I'm Kagura Onimogo. I'm here to tell you that I won't give up."

Kagome gave her a confused expression. "I'm sorry but have we met before? I don't know what your talking about."

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru's voice filled the air and Kagome turned around to see her friends and Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Do you know her?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "She is my ex-girlfriend."

"_Ex-fiancé_," Kagura corrected. "Our families arranged for us to be married way before you showed up," Kagura snarled.

_Just fucking peachy_, Kagome thought.

...

AN: Am I sick to update a story two days in a row? o.O


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

...

*Day 2 Continued*

...

Sesshoumaru nodded. "She is my ex-girlfriend."

"_Ex-fiancé_," Kagura corrected. "Our families arranged for us to be married way before you showed up," Kagura snarled.

_Of course she was_, Kagome thought hysterically. _Why wouldn't she be?_

All her current problems were because of Sesshoumaru.

Kagura pointed a manicured nail at Kagome. "So if you think can steal him away from me, you have another thing coming _bitch_."

Kagome grabbed Kagura's finger with her thumb and fore finger and moved it out of her face. She was trying to stay calm but this girl was looking for a fight.

"Who the hell are you calling-"

Kagura's sentence processed through her head. She grabbed Kagura's hands in hers.

"This is great!" Kagome exclaimed.

Everyone looked taken aback by Kagome's change in mood.

"You can have him! Just bare with me for one month Kagura and then he's all yours!"

Kagura looked disgusted and ripped her hands way. "What can of sick joke is this."

"We're being forced to spend time together. After the month is over Sesshoumaru will tell his father he can't marry me because he wants to marry you!"

Sesshoumaru spoke up, "I do believe that's my choice."

"No! It's not!" the two girls snarled at him.

"So you two just have to play nice for one month?" Kagura restated.

"Exactly," Kagome nodded vigorously.

"I don't trust you so this is not the last you'll see me," Kagura warned. She turned around on a heel and started to walk away.

"Visit anytime!" Kagome called after her. She turned to her group. "I like her, she has spunk and determination."

Moko frowned. "Kagome, usually when a girl is met with a love rival for her man she fights for him or some heroine crap like that. She doesn't side with the enemy and just give up the guy."

Kagome brushed off Moko's statement. "It's fine. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"I think the statement we should be focusing on would be Kagome is to wed Sesshoumaru," Nao reminded them.

"Yeah what the hell Kagome!?" Moko yelled with a sudden fierceness. "You didn't tell us about the marriage part!"

Kagome put a finger to her lips. "Not so loud!" she whispered looking at some students stop and glance their way. "I don't want that to get around. It's an arranged engagement. He's living at my house for a month so we can 'bond'," Kagome put air quotations on the word.

"Isn't that great Sesshoumaru? You can get back together with Kagura-" Kagome began happily but stopped as she realized he was walking away from them. "Hey!" she yelled but he ignored her.

"What's with him?" she turned and asked her friends.

"How insensitive," Moko sighed.

Ryo and Nao nodded in agreement.

"I feel for him," Ryo chimed in.

Kagome stood their with their judging gazes pointed at her.

"What did _I_ do?" Kagome questioned not understanding what was going on.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe Sesshoumaru doesn't want to marry anyone? Let alone Kagura?" Moko scolded. "You two are in the same boat. Just because he's a guy doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings."

Kagome felt like a child being scolded by her parents. "Whatever. You guys just don't understand," she huffed and galumphed away.

Everything was her fault when it came to Sesshoumaru.

She hated him!

...

Souta looked between his sister and Sesshoumaru as they walked. He could tell his sister was in another one of her moods but this time it wasn't completely anger. She looked a bit remorseful.

He looked behind them were Sesshoumaru was, he looked like he always did but something in the air around him seemed different.

As they entered the house they were greeted by Kagome's mother.

"How was school?" she asked.

Kagome offered a "hm" and Sesshoumaru offered a "hn" as they split up to go separate ways to there rooms.

Leaving Souta and Mrs. Higurashi standing there.

"Well it wasn't the rice cakes this time," Mrs. Higurashi affirmed.

"Nope, " Sputa agreed.

...

Kagome laidon her bed hugging a pillow to her chest.

Was she really in the wrong here?

Moko's words rung in her head.

_"Did you ever stop to think that maybe Sesshoumaru doesn't want to marry anyone?_

No, Kagome hadn't thought about that.

_"You two are in the same boat."_

_It does take two to make a marriage happen,_ Kagome reflected.

_"Just because he's a guy doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings."_

_Alright! I get it already!_ Kagome yelled at herself. _Enough with the guilt trip._

Kagome huffed and got off her bed to go find Sesshoumaru. She walked past the living room where she saw her father had finnaly appeared. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Not a word," she growled continuing to walk.

She listened to her own feet fall as she walked down the hallway and came to a stop at his bedroom door.

Kagome rapped her fist against the door twice. "Hey Sesshoumaru, I want to talk to you," Kagome spoke a little unsure of herself here. she fiddled with the braclet on her wrist as she waited for him to respond.

But there was no answer.

Kagome turned the handle on the door and peaked into the room. When there was no sign of Sesshoumaru she opened it wider.

"Not here...," she mumbled to herself.

Being nosy she look around the room and realized it looked the exact same as the first time she had been in here. Very...empty and plain. The bed was made perfectly, the room spotless. To Kagome's knowledge all the things he wanted should have been moved here to make him comfortable. The only difference she saw was the clothes hamper had clothes in it, his back was rested on the desk, and there was probably clothes in the dressing drawer and closet.

Being in the room made Kagome sad. Wasn't he uncomfortable living in a partial stranger's house with nothing familiar around him. Now that she thought about it. Kagome hadn't been a big help making him comfortable. All she had done was be nasty. But that had been his fault...

She sighed and walked out of the room and into the living room.

"Where did he go?" Kagome muttered.

"Oh I'm sorry," her father started. "I thought I wasn't allowed to say a word."

"I apologize for being rude," she muttered half heartedly.

"He went out into the backyard," Kagome's father replied smugly.

"Thanks."

Kagome headed towards the back door by the kitchen. She slid it open and closed. Looking around she didn't see him at first so she walked forward on the cement circles placed in a path through the yard. She finally spotted him lying on his side behind some bushes near the koi pond.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, I want to talk to you," she repeated but a little louder this time as she made her way towards him.

She still received no answer or any sort of movement from him.

"Hey! I know your mad but don't ignore me!"

Kagome finally reached him. "Are you listening..." Kagome mumbled the rest of her question as she realized Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed.

He's sleeping, she mentally observed.

Kagome sighed and squatted down next to him.

"What are you doing sleeping out here in the open..." she muttered curiously knowing she wouldn't get an answer. "I had to talk to you..."

_Well might as well practice what I want to say_, she admitted in defeat.

"It has...come to my attention that I may have been acting sort of," Kagome made a circular motion with her hand while trying to find the word she wanted, "selfish." She concluded.

"Ya know I never thought about what you might have thought about our situation. I was focused on doing what I had to for my family. But I guess your doing the same too right?"

Kagome took a deep breathe and stared down at the sleeping male. Knowing she had more to say Kagome settled on her knees to get more comfortable. She reviewed his soft face and long silver hair. Kagome was the out most interested in knowing what it felt like and decided now was a good time to settle her curiosity.

She ran the strand through her fingers and was in awe of how soft it was.

_Like silk_, Kagome mused.

Getting back to the important thing at hand Kagome started to speak again but didn't stop stroking his hair.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry," she concluded. "But I mean you haven't been that gracious of a guest either. That first time we met was really was awful."

"I apologize for my behavior," came a deep voice.

"Well, I guess I can let it go but don't let it happen again." Kagome froze and looked at Sesshoumaru.

A pair of honey colored eyes stared back at her dark brown one's. She instantly took her hands back.

"H-how long have you been awake?"

"Since you yelled about me ignoring you. I'm very easily awakened."

"You pretended to be asleep this whole time?" she asked in outrage.

"Pretty good acting right?" Sesshoumaru gave a confident grin.

"I can't believe you." Kagome went to get up but a hand placed a firm hold on her wrist, keeping her there.

"I also I accept your apology. But my feelings are not that easily hurt."

"You just seemed...upset," Kagome offered.

"I was quite irritated," Sesshoumaru explained. "I do not like being told what I must and must not do."

"I can understand that," Kagome nodded.

There stayed silent for a moment before Kagome spoke again.

"You don't have to marry Kagura if you don't want to. I'm sure we can work together to find another way out of this."

"Hn."

Kagome stood up and offered her hand to him.

He eyed it for a moment before sitting up and taking it as he stood.

"Well as of now we're allies," Kagome announced giving him a smile.

Sesshoumaru's thin lips curved into a small smile themselves.

It wasn't something cocky or irritating to her. Her heart gave an extra beat and she watched him do it.

"Alright then," he answered.

The two started walking back to the house.

"You realize the next time I see Kagaura it's going to be hell for me right?"

"She is a very determined individual. She has the nick name 'Wind Sorceress' for her quick movements in combat."

"Wait a second, your not gonna let her fight me are you?" Kagome gaped.

"I'm not sure I could stop her. Are you afraid?" Sesshoumaru inquired with a bit of amusement as they came up on another set of bushes.

"Hell no but I have a reputation to uphold." Kagome scowled. "I'm trying to keep clean."

"For whom exactly?"

Kagome was shocked at his question and stopped walking. What was that supposed to mean?

Kagome opened her mouth but a muffled sneeze interrupted her.

Both of them look at the bush to the side of them. When they looked over Kagome was flabbergasted at what she saw. Her father,mother, and brother were kneeled behind the bush.

"Oh dear..." Kagome's mother whispered.

Her father was the first to stand up and try to lie them out of the situation."Well Souta," he began, "I'm not sure were you threw that ball but it's definitely not in the bushes. We better check somewhere else."

"You were ease dropping!" Kagome shouted. "I expected this from you dad but Mom and Souta as well?"

"Sorry dear..."

"Sorry sis..."

"We were looking for Souta's ball," Mr. Higurashi insisted.

"You got caught old man! Give it up!"

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about," he continued.

Kagome gritted her teeth with fists balled at her sides.

One day she was going to die of high blood pressure.

...

AN: Galumphed is a real word btw! :D I found it while looking up synonyms for stomped. I think I heard it once in a children's book but I didn't know it was a legit word! I'm so happy XD

It's the little things in life lol :)

And some fluff since their hasn't been much XP

R&R for me updating three times in one day! Woo! :O

Btw thank you moonlightsakura and ain'tgotnone for your words of encouragement but I hadn't meant it in a bad way.

I'm just really random with updates XD But I appreciate what you said all the same ;P


End file.
